Quand tu reviendras
by MeadowFlowers
Summary: Je ne pourait pas le faire pour toi. Je ne pourait pas être fort un jour de plus. Maintenant je vas bientôt te voix, même si ce n'est pas sûr notre planète. Initialement en anglais, When You Come Back.
1. Chapitre 1

**Mon première Fanfiction fran** **çaise! L'un en anglais est _When you come back._ Fran** **çais est mon langue secondaire, alors il y a des parties mal écrit. Si tu es d'Europe, ma** **écriture est Français Canadien, si il y a des choses qui sont difficile à comprendre.**

 ** _Gravity Falls n'est pas_** ** _à moi!_**

* * *

Chaque journée je pense à toi. Je ne vas pas jamais oublié mon promis à toi. Tu as dit tu vas revenir à la maison en sécurité, si je ne regarde pas en arrière. Je continue de faire bien à l'école, comme tu m'as dit de faire. Maintenant il n'y a aucun personne qui aide-moi avec l'école. J'essaie de sourire pour toi, mais ce n'est pas si brillant qu'avant. Chaque matin, je passe ta chambre vide. Parfois je vais dans ta chambre pour regarder toutes tes vieilles choses, tous sont couvrir de la poussière. J'ai jamais touchée tes choses, je peux t'attendre dans ma tête, tu m'as dit de les toucher pas. Je manque les aventures qu'on a partagées à partager à partager, mais j'allée à la maison. Tu as dit à moi de partir.

Savais-tu que j'avais mon premier 4? Quand le professeur a me donnée, j'ai entendu toi murmure dans mon oreille. J'ai courir à la maison cette journée. J'ai penser que tu vas entre la mais il n'avait pas de mouvement dans ta chambre. Tu vas être fier de moi, je connais ça. J'ai réussis a école secondaire, j'ai peur pour voir des nouveau personnes, mais tu voulais que je devrai être brave.

Je dépense de plus en plus de temps dans une chambre on a jouer dedans. C'était changer dan son chambre d'art, je fais mes chandail là. Notre vieux jouets son tous encore là. Tu aimes bien ici, si tu pourrait courir. Chaque place dans cette chambre il y a les photos de toi et moi. Chaque image est nous ensemble pas d'autres. Je sais tu vas me dire je suis fou, si tu as revenir a la maison la derrière journée.

J'ai devienir triste, chaque journée je sentis le noir. Je pleure, je veux que tu arrêtes chaque larme. Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi encore plus. Pourquoi est-ce que je sentis comme ça? Je n'aime pas ca un petit peu, s'il vous plaît revenir à la maison. Tu es mon meilleur ami, cette sentiment de noir est horrible. S'il vous plaît viens me sauver, pourquoi as-tu pas courir plus vite?

Qu'est-que tu pensais quand tu me laissais sur l'autobus? Tu mas dit tu vas venir bientôt, alors ou es-tu? J'ai entretenu ma partie du promis, j'ai pas regarder en arrière meme si c'était le plus difficile chose à faire. As-tu oublie moi, ou vas-tu encore venir a la maison un jour? J'ai trop de questions pour demander à toi, quand tu as garder ton promis. Oh viens à la maison bientôt.

Mon bal de promo viens bientôt. Je souhait tu vas venir avec moi. Beaucoup de gens mon demander pour allée avec eux, mais je veux que tu lesaccepter. Tu pourrais toujours voir quel qu'uns vraie couleurs, jus par le regarder. J'ai choisi de ne pas aller, je préférée prendre du temps dans ta chambre couvrir de poussière. J'ai n'est pas de raison d'allée sans toi.

Je suis désolé Dipper, j'ai promis de ne pas regarder en arrière, mais je ne peux pas prendre cet monde plus sans toi. Je sais tu veux que je suis fort, mais je ne peux pas le prendre plus longtemps. J'espère tu vas m'excuser une journée.

L'amour de ta soeur,

Mabel

J'ai pile me lettre et le mis sur mon poitrine. J'étais sur le point de fermer mes yeux pour le dernière fois. Le seul chose je pense a est pendant nuit de bal de promo est mon frère. Je savais c'est la seul façon de lui voir encore.

«Je ne peut pas être fort plus. J'ai besoin toi. » Je dis dans une voix petit pendant que je ferme mes yeux. Peut-eter je peux voir mon frère encore.

 **Jamais tuer toi même! Si tu as besoin, tu peux parler avec moi. Tu devrai vievre pour longtemps.  
**

 **NOTEZ! Le 4 est comment mes notes à l'école sont pour moi. Niveau 4= A ou 80% à 100% dans ma pays le Canada.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Voici chapitre deux finalment. les accents sont horrible, parce que mon ordinateur est stupide et ne laisse moi pas utiliser les accents proprement.**

* * *

Pendant l'été que moi et Mabel étais treize ans, nous sommes allées à Gravity Falls encore. Une montre a nous chasser, mais aux temps nous nous savons pas ça. J'ai dot à Mabel de courir jusqu'a l'autobus. J'ai prendre sa bra et lui regarde dans les yeax.

-Mabel, Ne pas regarder en arrière, promais. Je vais revenir pour toi. J'ai dit a elle.

-D'accord, j-je promis. Elle ne voulais pas que je parti.

J'ai courir pour sauver Ford. Mallereusement ca m'a mis dans un coma jusqu'à Mars quand nous étais 14. Ford à jamais dit a Mabel ou j'etais pour 3 ans, c'étais plus facile de dire j'etais occupé. ça m'a prend quelques ans de recouvir completement. Pendant tout cet temps. J'ai jamais dit à elle quoi a arriver.

Ford a dit a mes parents qu'il fait mon education, mais c'étais plutot un excuse. Person dans Gavity Falls savais j'etais encore là, seulmant Ford, Stan, puis Soos. C'etais vraiment isolé, tout seul. J'ai jamais parti du sous-sol jusqu'a j'etais 15 et meme là j'ai jamais vu des autres.

J'ai aide récrire tout les jounals et nous avons meme commencé une quartieme. Je ne pouvais pas partir pour voir tout les mysteres du ville. J'étais encore trops faible, je ne pourrais pas meme rester debut pour long temps. La plus joyaux jour de me vie étais quand Frod m'a dit que je peut allée a Californie. Apres quoi à arrivé à moi je ne pourrais pas voir ma jumelle. Stan puis Ford ne laisserais pas elle revenir.

Je ne porrais pas attendre de revneir au maison, mais Mabel ne savais pas. C'étais presque trois années, elle pourrais attendre trois jours. J'ai appeller mes parents, ils ont promis de dire rien à elle. La journée ou je revenir serrais la soirée de sa bal de promo. Elle n'allait pas sans moi alora j'ai acheter deux billet pour nous, comme une surprise.

J'ai arriver au maison à environ 19h00 sur la soirée du bal de promo. Je savais que mes parents n'etais pas là , mais je sauvais ou le cle est. J'ai regarder a l'interiaux du maison. J'ai pense qu ma soeur est ici, probablement frabriquer un nouveau chandail.

"Mabel? Es-tu ici?" Il n'y a pas de response, mais j'ai jus penser qu'elle avait ses ecouters allume. J'étais stupéfier a quoi j'si vu en ouvrir sa porte. Elle etais sur sa lit, regarder an dormit, tout scarrifie. Dans un main etais mon chapeaux de la primiere ete an Gravity Falls. Dans l'autre une lettre, que je sauvais c'etait un note de suicide.

"MABEL" J'ai pluerer beaucoup, si seulment j'étais ici plus vit. J'ai téléphoner l'hopitaux, ils vont vienir pour sa corps. Je ne pourrias pas téléphoner mes parents, l'hopitaux a fait pour moi. Avant qu'ils vien je regarde au lettre, addresser a moi. Si seulement j'ai dit que je revenir!

A se moment je voulait mourir aussi. Meme si ma seul amie est mort, je ne porrais pas arreter de vivre, pas maintenant au moins. Je ne pourrais pas faire ca pour mes parents. Apres ca j'arreté a parler. à l'interiaux j'etais morte, je ne porrais sourir.

Je ne pourrais pas faire rien non plus. J'ai jamais assiyer la suicide, ou a cou, mais je voulais etre avec me soeur encore. J'etais jamais là meme et étais blesser horriblement. Tout ca parce que ma soeur pourrais pas attendre que ca devien mieux.


End file.
